The Apocalypse
by KatieMarieYo
Summary: She didn't know what a prophecy was. She didn't know why they wanted to find her. All she knew was that a few days earlier, she was stuck in an Apocalypse. She wasn't planning on falling in love. Especially with one of the four horseman. Rated M for future lemons, blood, sex, gore, and just really saucy stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Her chest rose and fell with the heavy pants that made their way through her lips. The pain was unbearable. Growling, She pulled off her backpack, pulling out the bottle of rubbing alcohol. Bringing her hand to her mouth, she took her other one, unscrewing the lid of the liquid. Breathing in deeply, she poured the foul smelling liquid across her wound, biting into her hand to hold back a scream. She the hastily unzipped her baby blue hoodie, grabbing hold of the white undershirt that lay beneath. With a swift movement, she tore a piece off, and quickly wrapped it around her thigh. The rubbing alcohol did it's job while she lay on the roof in agony. How long had she been doing this? Five months? Or six? She lost track. As the burn from the alcohol slowly subsided, she let out a sigh of relief. Shiting herself onto her knees, she crawled along the abandoned city rooftop, heading towards the edge. She propped herself up on her elbows and look down into the alley way. There had to be at least a thousand of them.

"Fucking undead...where all they all coming from?" She murmured.

She may not have known where they were coming from, but she did now she's need to go out and hunt for medical supplies and food. It could wait until morning. She sat against the sides of the city roof, listening to the wicked beings screech and moan as the aimlessly wandered through the streets. She knew she was safe up here. Sighing, she reached into her bag, and pulled out a black journal. Pulling an ink pen from the springs, she opened a new page, and began to write.

"_June 11th, Thursday night_

_Hey journal, it's Fionna. It's been awhile since i've wrote. Though, i really don't think it matters. It's not like i have siblings anymore to read it. Anyway, it's Thursday. I've noticed the undead becoming faster. I just don't get how this all happened...one second it was my eighteenth birthday, the next it was an apocalypse. But i don't dread on it anymore...the only thing i remember about that day is getting to be with my siblings and parents. I miss them...you tend to miss people once your see their bodies ripped apart in front of your eyes. I miss my mother's hugs and the sound of her voice. I miss my father's stupid jokes that i didn't appreciate at the time. I miss my sister Cake singing her favorite songs out loud, and Finn dancing to them. I miss living...i don't even know how long it's been since i last saw them...all i know, is i need to find a way out of here. I don't think i'll have much luck...the military drew back a few months ago, as well as the voices that would come one over the little radio telling people where to go. Now, it seems like nobody survived. So...why did i?"_

Tears fell onto the open page, smearing some letters. She closed the book, tucking the pen away on the inside. Shoving it back in her bag, she stopped. A noise had caught her attention. It wasn't the undead moaning, or screeching, it was...voices?

Adrenaline pumped through her as she lifted herself up over the edge. Her blue eyes landed on the ground, where three men stood. The looked no older than twenty. She knew that she had to go see them. Shifting, she stood herself up, leaning on the brick wall for support. She limped her way down the building stairs, being as quiet as possible. Passing a stairwell, she stopped in front of a broken picture, catching glimpse of herself in the reflection. Her once well braided hair was loose and tattered. A deep gash took shelter on her cheek, matching the dried blood that dwelled from her nose and from the cuts in her lips. Her favorite blue jacket was tattered and torn, same as her dark blue cargo pants. Old bandages lay on her skin, old blood staining them. Lifting her hand up, she brought it to her face, feeling the hollows of her cheeks. Great. She also had no weight to her. Staring into the reflection, she didn't have the time to register the man behind her.

Her hand quickly found her gun, before she could turn and aim, a strong arm had launched out, pinning her wrists besides her. Unable to fight back, she surrendered, her gun falling to the floor.

"Well well...what do we have here?" The man spoke, his voice a low growl. Fionna's mind couldn't register words. It had been so long since she'd even spoken to another person. All she could do was allow small noises of discomfort to escape her lips. "What? Don't you know how to talk?" He teased.

"Why do you have to be such a dick?" Another man's voice rang through the stairwell.

With her chest pinned to the wall, she couldn't see anything, or anybody. Who were these guys...and how are they alive?

"I'm not being a dick, you wanted her found, so i found." Her captor argued back.

"Stop being a beast and let her go." The other man snapped.

The man holding her sighed, his hot breath ghosting down her neck, sending shivers through her body. The weight left her wrists, and her arms finally dropped. She was so scared to turn around, so she didn't. Minutes passed before the voice of her captor spoke up again.

"Are you sure this is her? She doesn't even know how to talk!" He snarked. The other man rolled his eyes and approached the blonde.

"I'm sorry for the way my brother treated you, please forgive him, not all of us are animals." He started. Fionna still didn't reply. The man sighed. "Look...i know you're scared, and i'm sorry, but if you turn around, we can talk, and we can help you get out of here."

Fionna's heart jumped as she heard those words. _"We can help you get out of here."_ Taking a deep breath in, she caved, and slowly turned around. Her blue eyes met grey.

"There...see? i'm not going to hurt you." The man said softly, resting a hand on her shoulder. She flinched at the touch.

Her eyes scanned the sympathetic man. He had pale pink hair that was tucked away under a white hat. He had somewhat of a boyish face, but it oddly calmed her. He wasn't very tall, but he was thin. Something about him made her feel...human. She brought her eyes back up to his, and they stared for a few seconds before Fionna reached her thin hand out, gliding it across his face. The man tensed, and Fionna drew back quickly, red covering her face.

"I-I'm sorry...i've just..i haven't…" Fionna murmered. "I haven't seen another person...i just..i wanted to make sure you were real.." She whispered.

Both men's features softened.

"It's quite alright...I'm sorry, i forgot to introduce myself. I'm Bonnivel, but you can call me Pestilence." The man smiled. "The beast over there is my brother, Marshall Lee. Also known as Death."

Fionna's heart stopped. Those names...why did they sound so familiar? Even more, why did it feel like she knew them? She shifted her eyes over to the other man. He was simply...gorgeous. He had dark raven hair, messily thrown atop his head. His skin was practically porcelain looking, and his eyes...a deep blood red that seemed to pull her in. Bringing her eyes back up to his, she noticed he was wearing a smirk. He knew she was totally checking him out. Clearing her throat, Fionna fumbled for words.

"Um..hi...i'm Fionna. Fionna Mertens." She started. Suddenly, she remembered her meager appearance and looked down. "I'm sorry...i wish i looked better..i used to never like to meet new people unless i looked...nice." She awkwardly laughed. She noticed how even her own laugh had changed. It wasn't bubbly like it used to be, it was dry.

"It's okay." Bonnivel said with a smile.

"Yeah, i think you're pretty cute for a human." Marshall smirked. Fionna blushed and looked down.

"Oh, shut up Marshall." Bonnviel said with a roll of his eyes. "I'm sorry, but i need to take a leave in order to fetch a ride to get you out of here before the undead come." He spoke swiftly. He looked back to Marshall. "Stay with her until i come get you. Keep her here." With that, the man turned and walked out of the building.

Fionna stayed against the wall, her eyes and Marshall's automatically locking. She had never been very good with boys, nor did she ever know what to say. She searched her mind frantically for a conversation starter, until Marshall cleared his throat.

"So...you were checking me out?" He said, his voice filling with pride. Fionna blushed.

"I'm sorry...i just haven't seen a god-uh, i mean guy, for awhile...i was never good with talking to b-boys.." She said softly, kneeling down to pick up her fallen gun. Marshall watched as she softly slid it back into it's holster.

"A god, huh?" He laughed. He shortened the space between them, standing right in front of the blonde.

"Uh.." Fionna stammered. "What are you doing?" She asked, watching his face fall in sympathy.

"I heard you tell my brother that you haven't touched or been touched by another person in a long time.. I can see in your eyes how much you want to feel that again." He said softly, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek.

His hand felt alien against her face, but it felt so...good. Relaxing a little bit more, she pressed her cheek into his palm. Her heart began to flutter inside her chest, a feeling she didn't know she could still have. She brought her eyes back up to his red ones, and did something she hasn't done in months. She smiled. Slowly, she brought her hands up, resting them on his chest.

"It's weird...you feel so warm.." She whispered. A soft smile made it's way onto his face as he stared down at the girl.

"I'm sorry i was rough on you earlier...my brother told me i had to find you. I was mad and i took it out on you…" He said, gently grabbing hold of her thin wrists. "I'm really not a beast."

Fionna giggled, for the first time in what seemed like ever. It felt nice to be able to interact with someone.

"It's okay...you're more sweet than you are a beast." Fionna said, standing on her tip toes, and pressing her lips against his cheek.

Stepping back down, she stared at the flustered expression he wore, smiling. Before any other interraction was made, Bonnivel came running back into the building, panic on his face.

"Marshall, grab her and let's go. The sound of the car startled thousands of them! They may be mine, but i can't control them! Let's go!" He shouted, turning and running back out of the building.

Before she could even reply to what he said about the undead being his, Marshall had knelt down in front of her.

"What are you-"

"If you want to get out of here, jump on my back, and put that cute little gun to use. There's no time for you to limp your way there and not get torn apart." He said harshly.

She tried not to take offense as she crawled onto his back, withdrawing her gun. Marshall stood up and began to run through the building, pushing through the entrance. Once they were out on the ground, Fionna took in what she saw. The sky had turned a dark orange, and ash began to fall from the sky.

"What the fuck is happening…" She whispered.

"Isn't it obvious, babe? It's the Apocalypse."


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't know how they got separated, but the two men who wanted to help here were gone. One second she was on Marshall's back, the next she was running through the city streets as a horde of undead followed her. Extending her arm, she fired shots into the crowd of undead, knocking a few of them down. _'shit.'_ She thought as she ran, looking for an opening, anything to get an upper hand. She couldn't keep running for much longer, the pain in her thigh began to sting. The only thing keeping her from stopping was the adrenalin pumping through her veins. As she ran her eyes landed on a ladder leading up to landing stairs that would lead her to a nearby roof. Grinning, she made a sharp turn and sprinted towards the ladder. With a jump, she wrapped her hands around one of the bars, hauling herself up to the platform. The sting in her leg returned as she stood. Growling, she reached into her pouch that hung on her hip, pulling out another clip for her gun. With a quick motion, she slid the new one in with ease, while the other fell off the platform. Aiming down, she began to fire. The undead began to reel back as the bullets penetrated their skulls, some dying. The more of them she killed, the more of them appeared.

Before she could fire another round, an odd noise began to boom through the sky. Fionna thought they sounded like...trumpets? Coming back down to earth, she stared at the undead who appeared to be completely still as the sky delivered the ominous sound. She found that she too was frozen. The sound of the sky had begun to draw her attention in, filling her mind with a strange haze. She had no time to register the voice that spoke out from behind her.

"Don't listen. It's Jeremiah's trumpets...the Apocalypse has officially started. We need to hurry." Marshall's voice boomed from behind.

Fionna jumped and quickly turned around, meeting his gaze. He looked like hell. His hair was more messed up, and bruises began to form on his porcelain skin. Black blood trickled down his arm, dripping onto the platform.

"What happened to you?" Fionna asked, shouting above the trumpet sound. Marshall growled at the noise at it rang through the sky.

Before Marshall could speak, the moans from the undead screamed out. They were mobile again. Fionna turned back to them, her gun aimed. Marshall pushed her hand down, and stood in front of her. She couldn't see from behind him.

"What are you doi-" She started.

"Stay there and shut up. Don't look at anything except my back. No matter what you hear, don't fucking look." Marshall shouted, venom falling from his tongue.

"W-what? What can't i see?!" She screamed. Marshall growled angrily, and quickly turned around, pulling the girl to his chest.

"Why won't you just fucking listen." Marshall said, before his eyes changed.

The whites of his eyes had turned completely back, his red orbs glowing in the middle. Fionna couldn't speak or move. She was fixated on his gaze, almost as if he had put her under some sort of spell. Marshall got his wish, she couldn't look away from him, but she heard. The once horrifying moans of the undead turned into human screams. Agony filled the air, matching the sound of the trumpets. What was happening? and why couldn't she move? Marshall's eyes stared into hers, the captivation never ending.

All of a sudden, everything went quiet. No screams, no trumpets, nothing. Her mind began to peel away from the haze, and she could move. She tore her eyes away from his, and looked to where the horde should have been. There were a million corpses on the ground, the life looked like it had been drained from them. Slowly, she turned back to Marshall, her expression fearful.

"What...what did you do…" She whispered, trying to wrap her mind around it. Her eyes moved to a white amulet he was wearing. It was glowing white, faint noises coming from the gem.

"Let's go..Bonnivel left ahead of us." Marshall said as he extended an arm, and a black and red portal began to swirl next to him. He extended his hand to her, waiting.

Should she take it? She didn't even know him, or what he was..but he was the only other being she's met who seemed to take a liking to her. Why did she trust him? Slowly, she extended a shaky hand, placing it in Marshall's cold one. He intertwined their fingers, and led her into the mass. As she walked through, she took one last look at the city she once called home.


End file.
